


Stay Positive

by cowboyhat



Category: Roll with Cole and Charisma
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyhat/pseuds/cowboyhat
Summary: Would they be together if he wasn't in a wheelchair? Let's find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cole and Charisma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741681) by Love Don't Judge. 



> I don't know or own. This is my outlet and RPF is creepy and I apologize ahead of time. Please don't sue unless you want bedbugs.

2011

"Watch out!"

 ~~I couldn't move my body in time.~~ Time stood still as I fell towards the water. The words cut through the air like a knife. I did a flip as I approached the surface, moving my body a few inches to one side. I hit the water feet first and my left leg scraped against a huge rock just under the surface.

There was no doubt in my mind that I had just missed hitting my head on that rock.

I was a stupid kid, but I knew enough to realize that I had almost died. Who knows what would've happened? Maybe I'd end up stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.

I swam to shore, my chest heavy with shock. I pulled myself out of the water and looked down at my leg. There was a lot of blood starting to ooze out of my new cut, but it didn't look that bad. I shook my head, I could deal with a cut.

I sat at the edge of the river, taking deep breaths while I calmed down. My mind was racing but the only emotion I felt was pure relief. It was so scary to think about it, but I couldn't stop. I was just so happy I hadn't hit the rock head first.

"Cole!"

Dylan was running towards me, expertly keeping his balance on the rocks along he river bed. The other guys looked on from their perch on a large rock nearby.

"Are you ok? Did you hear me tell you to move?"

"Yeah." I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. Physically I felt fine but my brain was suddenly exhausted. "I hit my leg, but that's better than my head."

"Definitely!" He studied my leg for a moment. His dad was a doctor, so he definitely knew what he was talking about. "It looks ok. I don't think you need stitches or anything."

"Great. Can you imagine how much trouble I would've been in?"

He chuckled. "I thought I told you guys never to play in the river!" He imitated my mom perfectly. I'm an only child so I don't blame my mom for being a little overprotective.

My smile fell and my face turned serious as I studied the cut on my leg. I looked up at Dylan. "Hey thanks for saving my life, man. I nearly drowned."

He nodded, but I couldn't read his face for a long moment. Suddenly he broke out in a huge smile. "Hey, no problem. We need you on the lacrosse team this year, right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah man!"

But suddenly I was completely distracted. I reached up and put my hand on my head. I didn't feel my scar. I hated that scar so much. I pulled my hand away and I made a fist. It was easy. I turned my hand around in front of me, confused at the sensation of feeling my fingers again. It felt amazing, but I knew something was missing.

Suddenly I saw her face flash before my eyes. She was smiling at me and accepting me and laughing with me and loving me. I knew I was supposed to hit that rock.

Damn it. Now I would have to go find her. I don't know if that will be easier or harder than getting her to accept me and trust me again. But I have to try. I need her as much as she needs me.


	2. Chapter 2

2017

I sat in the custom wheelchair, squirming around, trying to get comfortable. "I don't want to mess anything up for you." I looked up at Luke, who was doing some exercises in his bed. His personal aide sat there, unemotional like a stone, putting his effort in the physical exercises. He never said a word to us.

Luke just shook his head and looked back up at me. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to go around all day in it, but you seem respectful. You keep asking me what it's like."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I hope I'm not being rude."

"It's not rude to sit in my chair if you're curious." Luke said, voicing my thoughts. He looked down at his broken body. It wasn't an interesting story; he didn't even remember the car crash that changed his life as a toddler. Everyone else in the car was fine.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

I don't know how to explain my curiosity. Somehow I just know that when I woke up that fateful day, I took a well aimed dive so I didn't die... and my life changed forever. Sometimes I have dreams about our other world. Sometimes it almost feels like there's a chair beneath me and a beautiful partner on my side.

In my mind, I can't separate my accident from the love of my life, no matter how hard I try. If I hadn't marched into the rehab hospital that day with my crowds of loyal fans... I never would've met Charisma.

I have less crowds of adoring fans these days, but my family and friends are always going to support each other, no matter what. In that other imaginary world, it was never really about me personally and my problems. We all know accidents happen and it could've been any one of us. Nobody wanted anyone else to feel ashamed or go through life alone. We always go places together and attract attention in our big groups. I I'm completely positive that's why she came up to me in the first place. She likes attention too.

I hated to admit it, but I don't think I can track her down in this world. Sure, I know she works at the hospital, but I can't go there. I have no reason to go there. I hate to admit it, but I didn't know much else about her, besides names and faces. Charisma always put the focus on me and cared about me. Her personal life stayed in the dark, off camera. I never noticed just how much she did that before. I could recognize her car and where she lived, but I couldn't even go in that part of town without attracting attention.

I didn't want to get too close; she had to do that.

I didn't want to stay too far away; I'd never even get a chance.

This reality wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to meet Charisma any day now, but I still haven't figured out how to even approach her. I wanted to be with her and feel her warmth but we are two worlds apart.

Am I supposed to be broken and in a chair? Am I messed up for even thinking about that?

I've never tried to explain this feeling, let alone to someone like Luke who was actually in a chair. I tried to turn it into a positive, just like I do with everything in my life. I tried to learn as much as possible without being a creep. I read textbooks and looked into my options. So instead of settling into an easy job like I was tempted to do, I took out a student loan and went to school to be a physical therapist.

Luke, my best friend and roommate, looked up at me now. I connected with him years ago, as soon as I realized this world was my new reality. Maybe it's selfish but I needed some connection between the two worlds. He studied me as I sat his chair and asked, "So what do you think? Are you gonna actually go to class in my chair?"

I shrugged. "I feel like this is a bad idea. First of all, everybody on campus already knows me. I'll probably get stares just for being me. Second, do you really think sitting through one class will show me anything? Third, isn't this cultural appropriation or something?"

"No." He chuckled at the fact that I'm always oversensitive to other people. I just don't want to offend anyone. "It would be one thing if you were faking an injury or something. It's research for your career. I think it'll help show you the truth about accessibility that was designed by an able man. It's not easy. It's a different way of doing things."

I knew that I couldn't fully experience his life. That's why I couldn't bring myself to borrow his chair.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, but I couldn't do it, knowing that it might be me in that chair. I'd have to meet Charisma on my own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not a stalker so please assume any personal details are fiction. If you're gonna give me such a good writing prompt, I'm gonna take it lol. Sorry for OOC angsty Cole. I can't write any happy characters lol. Let me know what you think in the comment section below!


End file.
